The investigation of the development of gamma-glutamyl transferase in mammary tissue and in cells cultured from mammary tissue is to determine the hormonal and cellular processes in the development of lactation and in involution of the mammary gland. These studies are related to the development of mammary tumors in mice. A major concern is as to the function of the transferase in the formation and secretion of milk.